Our story
by Jorikid01
Summary: Tori decided to tell to Jade her love for her .. What will happen? Rated M for next chapters.
1. The truth

**Hey,Hey,Hey!**

**This is my first fanfiction , I hope you like it !**

* * *

Tori's POV

I woke up feeling happy : I decided to tell to Jade my love for her.  
That was an hard decision , I always love Jade but she hate me and tell her this would destroy definitely everything ... but I had to risk .  
It was just too difficult go to school , see your love and then have to act like you hate her.  
I was ready to do it so I walked to school as fast as I can .

"Hi,Hi Tori!" Cat said .  
"Oh,Hi Cat" I said smiling at her "Did you see Jade?"  
"Err..Yes, she was walking in Sikowiz's class" She said " Why?"  
"I just want to speak to her .. why does it matter to you?" I asked  
"I don't know . I thought you hate her"  
"Oh , Cat . I don't hate her ... I .. just .. don't hate her .. Anyway see you soon , bye!"I said "Bye,bye!" Cat said and then she jump away

"Oh Cat you're so strange" I thought with a little smile . I restarted the research of Jade and then I saw her in front of my locker . She was so beautiful and so perfect ."I'm totally in love with her ." I thought .I walked closer to her , I grabbed her wrist and ,before she can said anything, I went to the janitor's closet and close the door behind us. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING , VEGA?" Jade shouted ."Look Jade , I'm sorry but I have to tell you something very important" I said . She huffed a little "Ok tell me"I think I just started shaking and stutter . At first I was ready to do it but when she was in front of me staring at me with her green eyes I frozed .

"Earth to Vega .. Earth to Vega!" Jade said a little tired "What?" I said confused"Tell me what you want to tell me!" She screamed "I ... I...""Tell me NOW or I'm leaving" Jade said , now really tired.I take a breath "I'm in love with you,Jade" I said nervousJade didn't say anything , she took a step back and looked at me."Jade .. I " I said . She ran out and closed the door behind her.

"What did I do?" I thought .

* * *

**I know is short but the next chapter will be longer :) Rewiew if you like it!**


	2. First Kiss

**Hey,Hey,Hey!**

**I'm italian so I'm sorry if in the last chapter there were grammatical errors . Anyway , I hope you like it !**

* * *

Jade's POV

Tori Vega was in love with me.  
That was the only thing that I was thinking . Tori Vega .  
I think I always loved her .. but I also love Beck . Maybe I loved him at first and now I'm still with him only because we were togheter for a long time . Yes .. Maybe.  
But Tori loves me , so why I keep stay with Beck? Maybe I have to broke up with him , but if i do and then me and Tori don't work? I don't want to lose him. My mind was really confused .  
In that moment Beck arrived , I jumped a little like he can read my mind . "Hi , Babe. I'm sorry I scared you." He said . "Oh,It's nothing" I answered . Beck was the only person that I was gentle to. He was still my boyfriend anyway.  
I was looking at the ground , immersed in my thoughts and Beck said "Jade, What's wrong?" I looked up at his face and after a moment of silence I said "Nothing" . I lied to him when I was staring at him right in his eyes . This thought made me feel only worse .  
"I was just ... thinking". He looked at me worried but then he said "Ok,We have to go to the class now"

When I went to the class , Tori was sitting in the first line so when we entered she turned to see who walked in and our eyes met : I saw her embarrass and her worry . I wanted to tell to her that I loved her and tried to make her relaxed .. but I had no time to do that.

I spent all the time looking at Tori , god .. how much I wanted to be with her. Her chocolate eyes were so beautiful , her hairs were the perfects ones and her perfume was the most good and sweet smell that I ever smelled . When she was near to me I felt nervous , my hands started to be wet and my eyes were always on her. In that moment the bell rang and I told to Beck "You can go ahead , I have to do something" "K" was his answer . I had to talk to Tori about how I felt .

I ran to her and before I can said something Tori started : " Jade , Oh Jade .. I'm so sorry .. I know how you feel now and I " I stopped her and I took her to the janitor's closet . I always like the janitor's closet . It was like our special place . I closed the door and I looked Tori . " Jade I know you don't like me . But what I said this morning It's .." Tori restarted . "That's so stupid , Vega" I stopped her "I know that's stupid but .." She kept talk. "But that's also so sweet" I whispered "Yeah but ... what?" She asked surprised "I said you're sweet" I said getting closer to her .

I grabbed her nape and I kissed her like I never did with Beck . Her lips were so soft and I loved the sensation of her body pressed on mine . I think she was really surprised cuz' she didn't do anything but after a few seconds she started kissing me back .That was the best kiss of my life . We started kissing with toungue and , god , Vega was a really good kisser . My hands were in her hairs and her hands were on my hips. We were so turned on , and I started moving my hands on all her body .

She was moaning and I smiled on her lips "Oh,the little Vega like this" She moaned to answer and she took my shirt off . I heard a noise behind me but I didn't take care of it . But I had to when Tori stopped and turns my head : Beck was standing and staring at us. And the he ran out. "Oh,My..god.."Tori whispered.

It continue ..

* * *

**Ok,I know is REALLY short but I didn't have a lot of time . The next chapter will be long , I promise . Please REWIEW if you liked it! :) **


	3. We broke up

**Hey , Hey , Hey!**

**This is the third chapter! Yeah :)) I want to say again that I'm italian so I'm sorry if there are grammatical errors , I do the best that I can do but I'm only 14 years old , so don't be too evil . This chapter is longer than the others and I think this story will be like 6 chapters or maybe 8 , I'm not sure . Hope you like it!**

* * *

Jade's POV

"Oh,..My..god" Tori whispered . Beck saw us . I quickly wore my shirt and I went out , leaving a terrified Tori in the janitor's closet . Beck was walking to his car when I ran to him . He just said "Leave me alone!" ."Beck ! Please, don't leave me!" I said crying like I never did before . Beck took a long breath and he said "For how long ?" . I looked at him a little confused "What?" I asked . "HOW LONG YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME WITH TORI?" He shouted , scaring me . "Beck .. I wasn't cheating on you ! It was just.. " I tried to answer.

"IT WAS JUST ..WHAT?WHAT YOU TWO WERE DOING IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET?! " Beck screamed with an angry red face. I kept crying : I was scared and sad at the same time . I could barely talk " Please , we weren't doing nothing . It just happen and I wanted to .." "NOTHING ? DO YOU THINK I AM THAT STUPID? I SAW YOU WITHOUT THE SHIRT KISSING AND TOUCHING HER!"he said "I KNOW ! I .. I ... Beck I'm so sorry. It's all my fault . I knew I had to tell you that " My voice broke .

Beck was staring at me "Tell me what?". "That.. I'm in love with Tori! ... Uh , now you know it !" I finally said . I looked him in the eyes : they were a little red . He was going to cry . "Beck?" I said really worried . He was silent but he said "We HAVE to break up " he did a pause "And you know it". "... Yes .. I guess.." There was a silent moment "Ok , now I think I'm gonna go home .. Goodbye" he said going to his car "..Goodbye" I said .

I kept looking to him and at last I said " BECK!" . "Yes?" He answered . " I .. I didn't want to it to end like this " I was waiting for an answer but ... he didn't said anything .. he went away. I looked up at the cloudy sky and the rain started to fell on me . That was a really bad day.

The students started to go out the school , they didn't see us fighting but the news will be soon found . And the voices will start . In the lots of students I saw Andrè with Tori . My angel . I walked to her and I said "Come to my house at 16:15 , ok?" She nodded.

Tori's POV

Jade came to me and she said that I have to go to her house at 16:15 , I think she cried : her eyes were wet .. or maybe It was just the rain but I don't think è looked me and I said "We have to do a school project togheter"."Oh,ok.I have to go now , see you!Bye" He told me . "Ok,Bye"

I went at home and I spent all the time to think about Jade. What I have to wear? What will happen? She want to tell me that we can't be a couple? But she kissed me , and .. oh that kiss was so beautiful. I never felt like that , she was everything for me . I can't bear to be without her . All was a big doubt . I looked the clock and I realized It was 16:10 ... It was the time to go to Jade. I felt nervous

. I asked Trina for a ride to Jade's house. "Why you do a project with her? She's a bitch with you" Trina said . I was a little irritated and I said "She's not a bitch with me!" . Trina looked me . ".. I mean .. sometimes " Trina smiled . "Here we are!Jade's house...now get out of my car" and she pushed me out. "Ok!Ok!I'm going!" I said . I know a lot of people think that Trina is horrible but is not always like this. I mean sometimes she can be lovely and a great sister.

Trina went away and I was alone in front of the door. I knocked timidly . "I'm coming!" and then Jade opened the door "Hi.." I said . "Hi,Vega . You look great" She told me . "Aww,thank you" she was so adorable when she tried to be sweet. I came in and she said "Erm .. we have to talk ..about ..us .." "Yes .. What about Beck?" I said first , she answered "Uhm .. we .. we broke up this morning" I stayed silent and after a minute I said "Anyway he don't know It was because of me " I sat down on the sofa and she followed me.

"Yeah .. Actually I said him that I was in love with you.." I turned abruptly "YOU DID WHAT?" I said "Calm down! He saw us kissing what do you think he thought?" She said extremely calm. But I knew she was just trying to look strong. "Maybe he just thought that we were .. experimenting?" I tried to say . She looked me with a strange face "Experimenting?" she said.

My face get red and I started say "I mean .. experimenting .. try to do things ... like .. sexually things". She looked me a bit shocked . She didn't ever expected something like this by me. "Did you ever do it with Beck?" I said for broke the silence. "Do you mean .. sex?" She asked . "Err .. yes" I said "No , we never did it . Twice he touched my breast but nothing like that"She answered . Then the silence came again . "Do you want to do it?" Jade said unexpectedly getting closer to me and holding my hand . " I .. I don't know .. I .. I never did it before . Maybe we are too fast" I said . . "There are people who make sex without knowing each other" she told me . "I.. but .." I stuttered . " But I love you and you love me back , right?" She asked . "Yes" "So let's do it" She said kissing me .

Her tongue was immediately in my mouth and we started to deepened the kiss . She litterally jumped on me so I fell down on the sofa and I was totally in her control . Her hands were under my shirt touching my boobs and I liked it . I started moaning , she was good for never did it . Maybe she just get some informations on internet .. I mean if she didn't do it with Beck she had to have a way to ... spent time . I placed my leg between her legs making her groaning ...

It countinue

* * *

**Eheheh , I know now you hate me for this ending but It will countinue :P Please rewiew if you liked it! **


	4. First time

**Hey , Hey , Hey!**

**We're back to the story! This took me a lot of time I hope you like it XD**

* * *

Jade's POV

I was in the top of Tori , making her moaning . I squeezed her nipples and that made her moaning stronger . She was really hot all that I wanted was making her scream. She placed her leg between mine and I moaned . I started rubbing on her leg and being wet. She kissed and licked my neck . "Toriii ..." I whispered . "Do you like it , Jade?" She said making me more turned on. "Yes .." was all that I can said. She gently pushed away just for take off my pants . She threw them somewhere in the room and she placed me under her. She started kissing my thighs getting closer to my centre ."Please , Tori!" I prayed her . "Jade , I don't know how to do it , I never did it" Tori said . "Just lick it please! I can't take this anymore " I screamed .

She quickly started lick my clitoris and she was fucking good , god! "OH , OH MY GOD , TORI!" I shouted like I never did before . I started shaking and moving under her . "Make me cum , make me cum Tori!" I screamed at the end . I came on her face and she cleaned up with her tongue. I was breathing fast with closed eyes . Tori kissed me and she said "Did you like it , babe?" I loved when she call me babe "Yes .. you're really good"

She smiled and her centre was exactly on my leg so I can felt her really wet . I kissed her and I said "Now is you're turn" And I quickly was on her pussy , licking it . She didn't have the time to said anything I was eating her pussy and she just screamed "Jade , oOH JADEEEE!" I made it faster "OH , OH MY GOD ! FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I was surprised . Did Tori Vega just cursed?" Yes , she did .

I could feel her twisting under my tongue . I put my middle finger inside her and I could feel her sigh became faster . I pushed my finger deep in her vagina and started moving it fast. She was freaking out "OOOOOOOH , FUCK , FUCK ! FUCK ME HARDER! YES , OHH JADE!"I placed another finger in her pussy and kept moving them fast. Also , I was licking her clitoris . After a few seconds she came : that was a really strong orgasm .

She stretch all her muscles and pulled my hair . I looked up to her : she was breathing and she smiled to me . How much I loved her smile . "you ok?" I asked ,she didn't say anything and she looked a bit shaken , it was comprensible : she just had her first orgasm. And people usually say that at first time you don't come but I came with Tori and she came with me .

We were perfect , we were soul mates . I felt butterflies in my stomach when I kissed her and and I loved her touch like I never did with Beck . With him was just boring and sometime even embarrassing . I realized that I made the right choice .. Tori was my destiny .

Tori's POV

Oh ... my ... god! That was the best thing of my life ! Jade was fucking good and I screamed a lot . I always wanted Jade and now I just had sex with her , I was nervous cuz' I never did it but I think I did a good job Judging her howl . "you ok?" She asked I didn't say anything . I was still in extasy . She came closer to my face and she kissed me . When she fucked me her fingers were extremely gentle , unlike Jade's usually behavior , she really took care of me.

She was leaning on my shoulder playing with my hair , staring at me with those beautiful ,green ,deep eyes . "You're really beautiful , you know?" I said looking her face. She smiled blushing " you are , too" she told me .I didn't answer and she looked me worried "Something's wrong?"

" If .. err .. If Beck will tell it to someone?" I hesitated before answering , I didn't want to touch the argument Beck after what happened before , It was obvious that she was worried about him .  
She said "I don't know , he is a great guy but ... but jealousy can make you do anything" she had a sad voice .

She placed her arms around my waist and rubbed her cheek on mine "I don't wanna lose you , Tori" she whispered " Not this soon" I felt my stomach did a upside down "Do you mean that maybe , between us won't work?" I asked . "No. I mean that .." She unexpected stopped . "What?" I said . She She had his gaze lost in emptiness .

I put two fingers under her chin and I raised her up in mode she could look at me . "What did you want to tell me?" I asked her serious . She sighed before started " Before go at Hollywood Arts , when I was in another school, there .. there were people who ... who " She couldn't go ahead " It's all ok babe , keep talking " I tried to be reassuring .

"People who were homophobes and .. and .. they knew that I was lesbian " She took a long breath , the tears had begun to slide on her face."They did terrible thing to me " She never seemed so fragile . "Like .. insults?" I said without understand " No .. things like .. fists , kicks and .. sometimes even threats with knives " .

My heart missed a beat . I couldn't even imagine someone hurting her. "Jade .. I .. I didn't know it .. I .. I'm sorry" I stuttered . "I still have the scars on my.. on my back and .. on my shoulder .. they .. they almost killed me " She broke into tears sank her face in my neck. I felt hurt and disappointed . I placed my arms around her hugging her . No one have to be treated like that . Especially Jade .

I held her strong until she stopped crying . "Jade , are you ok?"I asked. "Yes ... Yes " She wiped a tear " I'm sorry I worried you" She said "Oh sweetie it was nothing" I said . She placed again her head on my shoulder. Then I realized that we spent like 2 hour doing sex and I saw no one "Where are your parents?" I asked .

"My parents are separated and I don't know where's my father exactly but my mother is outside maybe getting drunk I don't care." She said and then she stood up and she wore her pants . "So... what we are gonna do now?" I said . She mused " mmm .. do you want to sleep at me?" I smiled " Yes , I think . Let me call my mom" . I took my phone and I made my house number .

Jade's POV

Tori was calling her mom , she was all "yes" "ok" "love u too" "ok" "bye" . She came to me "So?" I asked . "I can stay for the night " she said . I stroked her cheek and I looked her in the eyes . We kissed again. The kiss was deep and exciting . Her hands were on my hairs and mine on her hips .My heart beat fast and i felt butterflies in my stomach. We stopped and I held her hand ."Jade?" "yes" I said .

"I love you" She said.

"I love you , too" I said .

It continue

* * *

**Ok , the sex part wasn't the best but I'm sorry . I hope you liked it anyway , please rewiew! :)**


	5. Cat knows

**Hey , Hey , hey!**

**Yesterday night I dreamed Elizabeth Gillies . I don't know why . Don't ask me . Anyway , here's another chapter for you . Enjoy it!**

* * *

Jade's POV

This morning I woke up seeing Tori's beautiful face . She was still sleeping , aww she was so sweet (yes , I've got a sweet side) I think that I could watch her forever . She opened the eyes and when she saw me she smiled . I think I could get used to this . "Morning , beautiful " I said "Did you sleep well ?" She was still a little asleep . " I slept very well .. with you .. " She said . I immediately took her for waist and I kissed her .

She pushed me away . "What are you doing?!" I asked . "What if your mom is at home?" She said . I don't really care about my mom . She's always drunk and I wouldn't be scared if I had to live without her."I don't care!" I screamed and I kissed her again .

"If I were your mom I would be angry if I saw my daughter kissing another girl in the bed in panties and bra." She said . It was right : I took off my nightclothes because It was hot. It was funny saw Tori trying to not look at me . I kissed her again and I placed one leg between her legs , with my hands I pushed her ass on my leg and I started moving it .

"Aahh ... mmm .. jade" She said . I had heavy breathing , It was nice to hear her moaning beneath my touch. "Faster .. faster , please" She moaned . I made it faster. "ooooh ... yes .. o yes!" She was close to come I kissed her right when she was about to scream . She came . "Why did you kiss me ?" She asked with short breath. "I don't want to my mom to hear you" I said . "I thought you didn't care" she told me . I got up my shoulders .

"Ok , now I have to change my underwear, if you don't mind"She said , I laughed.  
We changed our clothes and get ready for school . My mom was on the sofa watching TV , the same sofa where we had sex . I smiled. "Bye mum , we're going to school " I said . She said something that I couldn't understand : I think she was still a little drunk .

We went at school . "Jade?" "yes?" "I was thinking that .. maybe at school we have to act like we hate each other.I mean remembering what happened in your old school I don't think you want to tell everyone " She said "Yes , I hope Beck wont do some scene. " I said . We walked in the school and we saw Andrè and Robbie ... and Rex. "Hi guys" Tori said "Hi" Andrè and Robbie said in chorus .

"Why you don't say hello , bad witch?" Rex said to me. " What did you say , puppet?" I asked angry . "Don't call him puppet!" Robbie said . I took Rex and I throw him somwhere in the room . "Aaaaah!" Robbie screamed like a little girl and then he run to pick up Rex. "Andrè did you see Beck?" Tori said. He mused and then he said "No , I don't . Actually I think that he didn't went at school today" .

"Oh .. " I said . Bad sign . Tori looked at me and I quickly shifted my gaze .

Tori's POV

I was going to have lunch with Andrè and Robbie , but I didn't see Cat and Jade."Where are Jade and Cat?" Robbie asked reading my mind . "I don't know . I don't see them by a while" Andrè said . After a few seconds Cat an Jade came to our table . Jade sat down near me and placed one hand on my knee , stroking it . Cat chuckled with a hand on her mouth . I get closer at Jade's ear "Jade , Cat saw us . What the hell are you doing?" I whispered .

" It's all ok" Jade said . "Guys ,are you going to go something this afternoon?" Andrè asked . "No , I'm not" Robbie said. "I wonder why I'm not amazed" Rex said. "Sssshh" Robbie said. "I'm free this afternoon , but I don't know if Jade and Tori had to do something togheter" Cat said chuckling . Andrè looked at me and I got up my shoulders .

"Ok guys I have to go now , bye!" Andrè said . "Yeah , I think I have to ... go to the toilet!Bye!" Robbie said . I took Jade for an arm "Why did you do that?" I said "It's ok! Cat knows it " Jade said . "Yay! I'm so happy you guys now are togheter!" Cat almost screamed. "Sssssssshhh!" Me and Jade said in chorus . "Cat listen to me , this . is . a . secret . you . MUSTN'T . SAY . TO . SOMEONE . Do you understood?" I said slowly to Cat. Cat laughed "Ok!"

After the school Jade drive me home . "Why?" I asked "What?" She said with eyes on the road . "Why did you have to tell it to Cat? She's .. you know .. " I told her . " Actually I don't know . She's my best friend and she's smarter than you think" Jade said . I remained silent . "Ok , that's my house" I said . Jade stopped the car "Hey" She said "Yeah?" "Kiss me" She took me in a kiss . An awesome kiss .

We had to take breath so we broke the kiss " Do you wanna go inside for a bit?" I asked . "No , I have to go home now. Sorry sweetie" She said before leaving I opened the door only to see an angry mom . "Where were you?!" She said. Oh fuck! I didn't tell my mum that I was sleeping at Jade's . "I was sleeping at Jade's house" I said . "I don't believe you . Tell me where you were!" She said "I'm sincere ! I was at Jade's house!"

Call her and ask her!" I shouted . "Ok . Let's see" She picked up the phone at made a number. After a speech she said "Ok .. I'm sorry" I went in my room and I went on theslap . I read Jade's status

Jade: I'm totally in love with someone .

Under it a lot of comments like "OMG!" "With who?" . She answered saying "It's a secret! :)" I asked myself if this is gonna be a secret forever. I can understand her pain for what happened in her old school but ... we should tell to the others. André sent me a text:

André : Are you coming with us at the shopping centre?

Tori : Okay! Where we meet?

André : At Cat's house.

Tori : Okay , see ya. =)

I changed my clothes and I went at Cat's house . There were Cat , André , Robbie and Jade . "Did you call Beck?" Robbie said to André . "Yes , I tried . But his mum said that he didn't want to talk." Jade sighed and passed a hand through her hair . "Don't worry , he just need time" André said . "Yeah.." Jade said. "Hi Tori!" Cat said seeing me . "Hi , Cat" I said .

"Hey" Andrè and Robbie said. Jade didn't say a word . She was reciting and I hated that . I jumped on her and I hugged her . She wide opened her eyes and she was paralized . Cat laughed . I broke the hug and I saw a surprised Jade . Andrè and Robbie were shocked , I just smiled . "oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oookaaaaaaay." Jade said "Let's go to the mall."

_Later , at the shopping centre._

"Oh , look at this shirt!" I said . "It's really beautiful , I wanna try it" "Okay , Me and André are going to the video games shop for a while" Robbie said. "Wait! I wanna come with you!" Cat said running to them . "So ... now we are alone" Jade told me . " What you wanna do?" I said with sensual voice getting close to her. She pushed me "Why did you hug me?!" She said_ ._

"Because I love you" I said with tender face . She smiled "Go try your stupid shirt" She said. I went to the dressing room , and I took off my t-shirt under Jade's gaze . "You're REALLY beautiful" She said walking in and closing the door . I blushed and I moved my hair off of my face . She placed her hands on my hips and she kissed me . I placed my fingers through her hair and started kissing her back.

After a while , I broke up the kiss "What are we doing? Someone can see us" I said. "Ssh , ssh , Tori " Jade said and she took off my pants , starting kissing my panties "Oh , oh ... Jade please do it" I pushed her face on my vagina . Then Cat opened the door making Jade jump and me scream . "What you guys were doing in here?" Cat said laughing "CAT!" Jade said "GO OUT!"

"Ok , Ok!" Cat said . We were silent for a bit then we started laughing . I quickly wore my clothes and we went out . "Are you guys ready to go home?" André said . "Yes , let's go" I said.

_Later , at Tori's house_

Jade took me home . "Bye , baby . See you tomorrow " I said to her. "Bye" She answered . I opened the door and I saw Beck talking with my parents . "You have to explain something to us!" My dad said , angry.

It continue ...

* * *

**This took me too much time , I am really sorry :( Please rewiew if you like it! =D**


	6. Jade's song

**Hey , Hey , Hey!**

**Wow! I can't believe we're at chapter 6! Hope you will like this!**

* * *

Tori's POV

"What do you mean?" I said knowing Beck told my parents about Jade. "Beck told us all" My dad said with arms crossed . I looked down at the floor and I whispered "A ... about ... Jade?"Mom came closer to me "YES! SO THIS WAS WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU SLEPT WITH HER! YOU AND THAT ... BITCH!" She screamed . I never see her so angry

"What? Mom , I ..." I couldn't finish the sentence that I felt a twinge of pain in my stomach and I fell on the ground . I placed one hand on my belly realized that dad punched me . "WE ARE A RELIGIOUS FAMILY , TORI! WE WILL NOT CONDONE A DISGUSTING LESBIAN GIRL IN OUR FAMILY!" He started kick me a lot of times , on my face , on my leg , on my arm .

After a while didn't even hurt "SWEETIE!STOP!" Mom screamed . Dad stopped . The last thing I saw was Beck's face with a smile then all became black.

_Why? I though_

I opened my eyes . I had an headache , I felt pain everywhere in my body , I tried to get up but I felt a pang of pain and I groaned getting up with fatigue . I went to the bathroom and I looked at my reflection : I had a black eye and a bit of blood on my lips . "Fuck" I though . I started crying , the tears fell down on my cheeks mixing with the blood on my lips . It had a metallic taste .

I washed my face and I combed my hair . I looked a little better but I still had a black eye . What should I do? I went down the stairs and no one was there. "Hey?Mom?..Dad?" I said . "Tori?" I heard Trina "Oh , Tori! You're okay! Oh thank god!" She hugged me . I moaned "Wait , you were there before?" Trina looked at me "It happend yesterday" I wide opened my eyes "What? I slept for one day?" I asked .

"Yes , I was really worried ... Err , when .." Trina said "When he kicked you so hard I was scared .. I was in the top of the stairs ..." She stopped "I though he would kill you" I stayed firm "You know why he kicked me , don't you?" I said. "Yes , I know . And I'm not against you . Love is love doesn't matter with who " She said putting a hand around my shoulder . I smiled to her : she was a really great sister.

"What should I do?" I asked . "Tori ... just follow your heart . If you think that you for Jade can do everything even resist to dad then you should stay with her , but if you're too scared you shouldn't ... Just follow your heart" She said hugging me strong. "Ok" I said "Thank you Trina"

_Later_

I thought about what Trina said ... and I was scared , REALLY scared . I mean I didn't want to lose Jade ... but dad ... he could hurt me ... or worse ... Jade . I couldn't let him do that .I thought that she would understand , that she would love me anyway , I hoped . I had to tell her that we wouldn't be able to stay together . Yes . This was my only choice.

Jade's POV

My phone rang and I quickly pick it up . It was a Tori's text . I smiled , only read her name made me feel better.

"Jade , is over"

The smile died on my face . My heart beated harder and my breath got faster. "What?" I whispered . "No , no , no , NO! This can't be . It's just a joke , right? A bad joke" I get mad and sad at the same time . I started moving around the room . "Why? It's too soon! NO!" I threw a chair and all the things on my desk . At last , I threw my mobile on the wall and I broke it . I fell on my knees, I placed my hands on my hair and I started crying .

After all that happened she leave me like that . I couldn't believe it . How could she be tired of me after 5 days?No , no something happened . I had to know what .

_The next day_

I tidied my room yesterday evening after my ... "reaction" . I went to school and all I wanted was to ask Tori some question . I saw her talking with Andrè in front of her locker . Seeing her made me crazy , I wanted her more . I wanted her on my lips , on my body . I wanted to feel again her hands on my hips , her touch . I grabbed her waist and I dragged her in the janitor's closet .

She was staring at me without say a word . "What?" She said . I was shocked : she mean that she took what happened like it was nothing? "Tori! You know what happened!" I told her "Why? Just gimme an answer!"She took a step back "Jade , I know you're sad ... but my dad ... he didn't took it good" She said . I passed a hand through my hair . "WHY?WHY DID YOU TELL YOUR PARENTS?" I shouted

"Ssh! Jade! Someone can hear us!" She said . I got up my arms "I DON'T FUCKING CARE!" I said " Tori , tell me what happened!" She took a breath "I ... can't .. Jade ...I'm sorry" She was going to go out . "NO! Tori , wait ! Please , I can't live without you!" I almost cried . She looked me "Jade .." She whispered with broke voice . "I'm so sorry " And she went away .

I stayed in the janitor's closet for a while , just trying to recover myself . I had to go to Sikowitz's class so I did my best to look good .I opened the door and I saw Tori near Cat , and ... I saw Beck with a strange smile on his face . "He should pray God if he did something to Tori" I thought . Sikowitz said "Okay , today I wanna do something different . I'll choose one of you and you'll have to sing something depending on how you feel now ."

I sat on my chair and I've been quickly named by Sikowitz . "Jade , come here and sing a song" I snorted . I went closer to him and I suddenly had an idea . A song for Tori . To make her understand how I felt . I whispered at Sikowitz's ear , he went away for a sec and when he came back a piano base was playing .

_ I'm so tired of being here _

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

I started sing and all eyes were on me . Nobody said a word . Tori was almost crying . I looked her in the eyes .

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that _

_time cannot erase_

My heart was beating fast , my hands were shaking and my eyes were wet .

_I've tried so hard to tell myself_

_that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

I finished the song and I stay firm in the centre of room . Sikowitz applauded and the rest of the class followed him . Exept Tori . She was paralized . I got back on my chair and she suddenly took her bag and ran out of the room . "Hey , Tori ! Where are you going?" Sikowitz said and he looked at me. I got up my shoulders and I went out of the room .

"Tori!Tori!" I screamed . I looked everywhere then I saw her in the bathroom . "Tori!" She closed the door " Let me in! " I kicked the door . "Okay!" I heard Tori . She opened the door , I came in and I closed it . I quickly took her closer to me and I kissed her . She kissed me back . I let my tongue go in her mouth , making her moaning .

I put my hands on her ass and she placed her on my tits . "Tori .. " I groaned . "Jade , I missed your kisses " She said . We parted and I said " So why did you leave me?" "I .. it's a long story" She said . I saw something strange on her eye .. It was ... black? "Tori ... what happend at your eye?" I said. She placed one hand on her face and she went in front of the mirror "Oh , shit" She said.

"Tell me what happened" I said serious . She gulped "Err... My dad beat me when I told him about us and Trina helped me cover the black eye with makeup but when I cried , listening your song , the makeup's leaked " She said quickly . I immediately held her hand "Are you okay?" I asked hugging her . "Yeah .. yes .. I'm okay" She gently pushed me away "Don't be so worried"

"How can I not be worried? What if it will happen again?" I said placing my arms around her waist . "It won't happen" She said "Now shut up" and she placed her hands on my cheeks and started kissing me . She sat on the sink and placed her legs around my waist . We deepen the kiss : I started kissing her with tongue and I placed my hands on her boobs .

I broke the kiss "Let's make love" I said. "What?Now?Here?" She said surprised . "Yeah" I said with sexy voice . She smiled "Okay" I quickly placed one hand in her pants and I started rubbing her clit . "Ohh .. Jade ... JADE!" She almost screamed . I placed my finger inside her pussy , moving it vagina clenched my finger and she strained all her muscles at the moment when she came. By a kiss I made her not scream.

With her hands , she took my face closer to her but not kissed me . She said my name "Jade ... that was so good"I smiled "I hope now is my turn" I said. "Yes .. I'm gonna make you " She couldn't finish the sentence that we heard Andrè saying "Hey , girls! What's going on? Sikowtz wants you two in the class right now"

For a second I thought that Andrè heard us and I looked at Tori's beautiful eyes a little worried , but after a while we started laughing like when Cat saw us at the mall. "It looks like we have to go" I said a bit annoyed . Tori smiled , aw .. how much I loved her smile "Let's go" She said before a little kiss on the lips.

No one's POV

Jade and Tori got back together and just have sex in the school's bathroom , "that's good" you may think but not at all . When Tori and Jade leave the bathroom a girl who was having pee accidentaly saw them having "fun time" her hand was on her mouth "Jade West and ... TORI VEGA?! This may be interesting" She tought before leaving the toilet.

* * *

**That's all . If someone of you want to heard the song is "My immortal - Evanescence" I think is the beautiful thing I've ever heard . Please rewiew if you liked it :)**


	7. Blackmail

**Hey , Hey , Hey!**

**Chapter 7 !**

**Disclaimer : Are you serious? If I owned Victorious , would I be here writing Fanfiction? I think I would make Victorious a show forbidden to minor and you know it! Ehehehe!**

* * *

No one's POV

She saw Jade and Tori and she felt bad. She felt so bad. She remained in the toilet up to when Tori and Jade had finished. She placed one hand on her mouth , trying to not cry . She let herself slip on the floor , sobbing . "Why Jade? Why?" She passed her hand trough her blonde hairs . She went out of the toilet "Jade West and ... TORI VEGA?It can be interesting" She smiled . That could be a plan . A plan to get to Jade . To get back to Jade.

Tori's POV

I felt so good with Jade in the restroom . I love her so much . I couldn't live without her , even if it was for like ... one day , I guess. After the school I went to Jade's house . We were lying on the sofa , I was above her and she had her arms around me. My head was resting on her shoulder and we were watching a film . "Are you sure you're okay with your parents?" She asked . That question made me nervous I didn't tell her all .

"Yeah ... I mean ... they don't want me and you together ... but I'll fight for you" I said rubbing my head on her shoulder ."But if your dad hurts you " She said "Jade" I placed my hands on her cheeks making her look at me "I won't lose you . You're my world , you're my life .. you're everything for me .. and I'm not gonna let you go . I love you , Jade" I said .

Her eyes shone and she blushed . "Aww ... Tori " She said hugging me . I hugged her back and I heard a whisper in my ear " I know how to make you feel my love" She said starting kissing my neck . "Yes ,Jade " I said with lust . She left a series bites on my neck causing it to burn up and making me warm . I moaned .She suddenly grabbed my crotch and I made a little scream "Wow, jade!"

She smiled on my neck "you like that?" She asked starting to rub my crotch . I was so excited "Go on , Jade . Make me scream!" Then Jade's phone rang . "Oh come on!" I thought . She huffed and she pick up her phone . Her eyes wide opened "What's up?" I said . "Gimme a sec" She answered .

Jade's POV

My phone rang interrupting me and Tori "Fuck , again .. What's my time to enjoy?" I thought . I picked up the phone and I read a text "I know your secret" It said . It was from Lexi . I wide opened my eyes "Oh,Shit" I thought . "What's up?" Tori asked . "Gimme a sec" I answered . I stood up and I went in the kitchen, leaving Tori watch the film .

Lexi was my ex girlfriend . We broke up long time ago , I loved her but she was becoming too possessive , she always wanted me to be with her and I couldn't even talk to a girl ... When I left her, she still loved me but ... then I met Tori and she became only a reminder . "What the hell are you talking about?" I texted her back .

After even a sec she said " I know about you and Tori" . I wondered where she wanted to get . "So what? We broke up , remember?" I wrote . This time the answer took more time " I think I'm gonna tell it to all the school but I would not do it if you get back with me " I could barely talk ... that was a full-blown blackmail . "What?I'm with Tori now!" I texted her.

"So? You don't need to break with her .. you just have to come to my house and stay with me ... as we did a long time ago , remember?" She answered."Shit" I thought "Shit , shit shit shit!" "I need time" I wrote . That was a really hard decision , I couldn't let her to tell it to everyone but I couldn't do that to Tori.I had a headache . All started to become blurred and grey .

_"Lesbian! Lesbian!" I heard a voice . I tried to get up but something kept me firm . _

_Someone gave me a fist and the others laughed at me . Then I felt a cold thing scrolled on my back . I realized that it was a knife ._

_ I screamed and someone punched me again. The knife started to cut my skin and I screamed harder . _

_I turn my head and I saw Lexi sat on the ground crying "Stop!Please stop!" She said . Someone kicked her , shouting at her "Shut the fuck up!"_

_ I said "No!Don't touch her!" and then all became black._

I started to falter and I fell on the floor hitting a mobile and I dropped a vase on the ground . "Ahh .." I moaned of pain . "Jade!" I heard Tori. Then I saw her on me "Are you okay?" She asked . I support myself on the elbows "Yeah .. Yeah I fell down" I said getting up . "Who texted you earlier?" She said . "Err.. It was my mother" I lied "She's coming back by work , maybe you should go now"

She huffed "Ok but we're gonna finish what we were doing" She winked . I smiled and I kissed her "Bye , sexy" She greeted me and she closed the door behind her. I fell on my knees . I couldn't let Lexi to tell it everyone , now I was sure of it . I had to do that ... for me ... and for Tori . People can be really bad sometimes . I picked up my phone "Ok , I'll do it" I texted Lexi. "Finally . I'll be there in a minute" She answered .

Tori's POV

I was going home , ready to fight my parents . I thought that for Jade I could do that . I saw Trina on the porch . As she saw me she smiled . "Are you ready?" She asked . "Actually I'm not" I placed my hands on my face and I took a big breath . "Tori , I want you to know that whatever happens I'll be with you ... always " Trina said . With wet eyes , I hugged her . "Thanks"

She held my hand as I opened the door .Mom was eating something in the kitchen "Hey girls ! Do you want something to eat?" She asked . "No .. mom ... I have to tell you something" I took a breath "I'm still dating with Jade" She sighed , getting closer to me . We sat on the sofa . She held my hands . "Tori" She started "I love you so much , darling . I'll love you even if you're lesbian ." I smiled

"But ... your dad ... he's ... he don't think like me and.. you remeber what happened ... I'm afraid that It will happen again" I begged her to tell it to dad . "Sweetie .. I'll do it" I hugged her crying "Thank you mom"

_Later_

I was in my room when dad got back home . It's time. I didn't want to see the scene . I stayed on my bed , holding my breath . I didn't hear all the words .

"Darling ... Tori ... still "

"What?...she didn't obey to me ... I'm gonna ... "

I heard mom's voice get stronger .

"NO! SHE'S OUR DAUGTHER!"

"SHE'S NOT MY DAUGTHER! SHE'S A MONSTER . WHAT DID I DO TO HAVE A DAUGTHER LIKE THIS?"

I covered my mouth with a hand , trying to not cry . Then Trina came in my room , she covered my ears "Ssh , Tori .Calm down .. everything will be fine , okay?" I nodded . She closed the door , she turned on the stereo and looked up the volume.

After a while mom called me and Trina and we went downstairs . Dad was sitting on the sofa a little angry "So?" Mom said . Dad got up and he said "I give you the permission to hang out with Jade" I smiled without managing to believe it . I looked Trina and she smiled to me . I jumped on dad hugging him . "But " He told me "Remember that " He stopped disgusted "that girl will never be part of our family for me"

I simply nodded but that sentence made me sad . "Can I go at Jade's now?" I asked . "Yes , you can" Mom smiled .

Jade's POV

Someone knocked the door , I already knew who was . I opened it to see Lexi's smiley face. "Hey , beautiful" She said with lust , getting closer to my face . But she didn't kiss me , she breathed near my mouth , her hands were moving around my body . She placed her head on my shoulder and started rubbing on me . "Jade , I want you back" she said .

I was impassive "What do you want to do?" I asked. She stroked my cheek and looked me in the eyes . She kissed me . Softly . But with violence . I was accostumed to her behavior , I was her slave when we were a couple ... or how she always said her "pet". She bit my lip I moaned . I had forgotten how good she was . Her hands were on my butt , one of her legs between mine , her tongue was fighting for the control against mine , her blonde hair were tapping my face and her perfume was so intoxicating .

"NO! Jade , remeber why you broke up with her and remember that she's blackmailing you!" I thought . "Did you liked it?" She asked . I had heavy breathing. "Aww ... I made you turned on , didn't I?" I didn't answer "ANSWER ME!" She shouted at me "I'm not still your FUCKING slave !" I said .She squeezed one of my tits and I moaned ."Okay , I think I'll add it like a part of the blackmail" She said squeezing harder "Ooh .." I moaned

"Tell me that you like it" I quickly answered "Yes ..." "Yes , what?" She said grabbing my other tit ."I like when you touch my tits!" I screamed . "Do you want me to fuck you?" She asked . I hesitated . "The blackmail Jade , remember it " She said . "I want you to fuck me" I whispered . I was thinking about Tori . She fought with her parents for me and now I'm here, kissing another girl . I was disgusted by myself .

"On the sofa . Now" She ordered me . I slowly and sadly went on the sofa . "hey , what's wrong?" Lexi said . My eyes were wet "I can't do this to Tori" My voice cracked . Lexi gently pushed me to get me sit on the sofa , My face was in front of her centre."Yeah , you're a bitch, now take off my pants " She said . I sighed and I started to unfasten her jeans . "Kiss my cunt" she said .

I kissed her trough the panties and I made her groan . She took off her shirt and I looked at her while she did that . She was so sexy and perfect . Maybe I wanted her , I mean in the sexual way . I kept kiss her until she became wet .She, taken from excitement, took off her panties and pushed my head on her centre . "Lick it" She ordered with husky voice .

I hesitated "What you waiting for?" She asked . I gulped "Nothing" I said while the tears started to fall on my cheeks . She took my head with her hands , made me look at her . "Jade" She started "Don't worry okay? Tori will never see us " "Yeah , but " I stopped "But?" She said "But I feel bad for Tori" " Why?"She asked " Because ... I .. I'm liking have sex with you!" I said

She smiled "I wanted you to told me this , now let me enjoy" I started lick her pussy and made her moaned . When her moans turned to a screams I made it faster , but she suddenly stopped . I looked at her and I realized that she was staring at the door . I turned my head and I saw ... Tori . "Jade?" She asked while she started to cry "What ... What are you doing?" I remained paralyzed .

I got up and I got closer to her ." Tori ... I ... I.. I can explain you everything" I got up my arm to touch her but she avoided me "No ... I " She took a pause and she dryed a tear . "I understand all" She turned and went out . I looked Lexi and she got up her shoulders . "This is all your fault!" I said with tears that made my vision blurred . I opened the door and I ran out .

It continue ..

* * *

**Sooooooooooooooooo , this is chapter 7. In the next chapter there will be a lot of Jori stuff , I think you will like it :3 Rewiew if you liked it , please!**


	8. The stars

**Hey , Hey , Hey!**

**More Jori in this chapter! Find out what will happen and enjoy it!**

* * *

Tori's POV

I was running . Running away from everything . From the life , from the problems , from the love and ... from Jade . I could hear my heartbeat in my ears , my breath was fast like it never was before , my hands were shaking ; but above all my heart was hurt . I was feeling a lots of emotions and thoughts that made me confused.

_Pain and suffering ._

_Humiliation and lie ._

_Betrayal and false love . _

_And pain , again . Everywhere . _

_In my heart , In my soul .. In my head? Madness ._

I didn't realize it started to rain and that I was completely wet . I heard a voice "Tori!" Her voice hit me like a bullet straight in my heart , I ran faster . I saw a taxi and I quickly get in it . Jade almost reached me . "NO! TORI!" "Take me away" I said to the taxi driver and he turned on the engine . I saw Jade following us , she beat her hand on the car window . "Hey , who is?" The driver said "No one , go faster" I told him

"I can't , I might risk to run over her!" He said "I don't want any trouble , you go out!" He stopped the car and pushed me out . As I was on the sidewalk , Jade came to me . "Tori! Please! Let me talk" She touched my hand but I pushed her away "DON'T TOUCH ME , ASSHOLE!" I tried to run but she placed her hand on my waist and she tightened me "Listen me!"

I turned abruptly and I shouted to her , angry "OK! TELL ME! TELL ME WHY YOU WERE WITH THAT BITCH!" Her face was saddened and worried "She ... she was my ... my ex girlfriend" After that sentence all the anger inside me burst , my hand moved by itself and it hit Jade's face . Her head turned and she closed her eyes . She slowly turned to look at me without words .

"She said that she was going to tell about us to everyone if I hadn't been with her!" She shouted . "WHAT? YOU'RE SAYING THAT YOU'D LIKE MORE BE WITH HER AND HURT ME ,THAT TELL EVERYONE OUR LOVE?" I told her "No , It's just ... " She answered "WHAT?WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" I screamed. "I ... I ... DON'T KNOW! WHAT DO YOU WANT TO KNOW?" She said .

I took a breath "I want to know why someone try to make somebody fall in love even if she don't care at all! " I said "WHY , JADE ? WHY?" I shouted . She shook her head "I DON'T FUCKING KNOW! YOU CAN FIGHT WITH YOUR PARENTS, BUT I CAN'T ! I'M NOT STRONG LIKE YOU!" She started to cry "I'm a weak" My heart broke and I hugged her.

"You're not a weak , you're just a person" She kept crying on my shoulder and between sobs she said "It's my fault , I hurt you" I hugged her stronger , all that I felt before was disappeared . Seeing her so frail , I felt so sorrowed . Jade was totally leaned on me " Jade ... you hurt me " She sobbed "But you did it because you was scared ... and because you wanted to protect our love , so I can forgive you" I said .

Jade looked at me , her eyes were full of tears and her lower lip was shaking . "So cute" I thought , "Are you sure?" She asked . I stroked her hair and I smiled "I love you" I placed my arms around her waist , I pulled her towards me and I kissed her . I think that was the sweetest kiss that we had. Her lips were wet and incredibly soft . We broke the kiss and she held my hand "I wanna show you something" She said.

_Later_

"Where are we going?" I asked while Jade dragged me to somewhere . "Don't worry, follow me ,ok?" She said looking me with a smile , making my stomach do a somersault . We had almost reached a hill with a tree on the top of it . "We're almost there" Jade said . We went near the tree to see an amazing landscape : the moon was shining in the sky , the stars near it were millions and we could see a big part of the city illuminated .

"It's ... It's so beautiful" I said amazed . "Just like you" Jade said . I laughed "Ahah stop it" I said blushing . "Stop what? Stop saying the truth?" She said , sitting under the tree and the same did I . I placed my arms around her neck and she put her around my waist , our legs were entwined .Jade's eyes were staring at the moon , melancholy . "What's up?" I asked .

She sighed "I still feel bad for what I did" She told me . "Oh come on . I have forgiven you" She supported her head on my shoulder " So why you were so angry?" I hesitated "I ... I dunno , I was shocked and confused" Jade didn't say anything , she kept staring at the stars . "Why did you take me here?" I asked . "This is the place where I came when I was child , my dad usually took me here before my mum's divorce" She told me . "So you have a sweet side" I said .

She smiled "I thought you already knew it". "Yes" I whispered while I was getting closer to her to kiss her . Slowly and sweetly . When we broke the kiss to take the breath , I saw her green eyes wet and the tears falling on her face . "Why are you crying again?" I asked tenderly . "It's just ... I'm so glad to have you and that you love me" She said . My heart jumped out of my chest , that was the beautiful thing someone said to me , I'd never expected that Jade could be so sweet . "I'm happy too" I hugged her

"It's late . Let's go home now" I said "Yeah , we have to say something to Lexi , don't we?" She told me . "Yes , I mean ... if you want to" I said . She nodded and we went home.

Jade's POV

I opened the door , we went in the lounge and we saw Lexi lying on the sofa watching a movie . She looked us "What?" She asked . I didn't contain myself and I shouted "WHAT? YOU GO OUT OF MY HOUSE!" She smiled and slowly got up , she came to me and placed one arm on my shoulder ."You forgot our accord" She said "No , I didn't forgot anything , indeed now I don't care anymore" Her facial expressions changed from worry to anger

"Ok , I think I'm gonna tell it to everyone!" She told me "Do it" Tori was intervened "We don't care!" She said looking Lexi with contempt . Lexi was red for anger , she took her bag and go out "It's not over!" She said going out . "I think is it" I said. Tori held both my hands , playing with them "So we're alone now" She smiled pulling me into a kiss .

She was stroking my back and my belly and I pushed her on the wall . "MMM ... Jade" Tori said while I kissed her neck . Then the door opened and I jumped back . It was my mom "Oh , hey girls! I saw Lexi running away , what happend?" She asked "It's such a long story" I answered , my mom's gaze went on Tori "You're Tori , right?" She said .

Tori blushed probably trying to know if my mom saw us but she knew that I was into girls . "Yep" She finally said . "You're really lucky to be Jade's girlfriend" She said ,pinching Tori's cheek . Tori looked at me a little confused "Hey , relax! I know that Jade is into girls and I'm happy she find a pretty girl like you" Mom said "Whatever mom , we're going to go to my room . Bye!" I told her and she smiled "Ok"

I pulled Tori on the stairs and while we were going upstairs my mum said "Hey! Don't scream too much , okay?" Tori looked at me and I blushed "MOM!" I said. Tori pulled my hand and beg me with eyes . We went in my room and as I closed the door Tori was on me . She violenty kissed me , in a mix of excitment and love . She clamps my lip and I moaned , placing my hands on her hair .

She pushed me in the bed and stood astride on me , I tried to touch her but she grabbed my wrists and she kept me firm . "Don't move" she said and slowly started to kiss and lick my neck . "Jesus Tori ... " I murmured .She bit my neck and I arched my back , pressing my body on her "Ahh " I whispered . She slowly took off my shirt and my pants and I was getting hotter .

She started to kiss me under the bra and she was getting close to my centre . Now she was kissing my panties and I was groaning harder and harder . "Tori ... " I said . She got away from me and I moaned annoyed . "No , Tori" She shook her head "Don't talk. Now you're under my control" The idea of Tori taming me made me more wet . She started to rub her knee on my clit , my mouth was ajar and my eyes were close .

I moned and Tori said "You can't talk Jade , remember" I bit my lips "Bitch" I thought . She slowly went down on my vagina , I could feel her breath on it and I right away felt her tongue inside me , making me squirm . The pleasure was immense and I was pulling the blankets trying to not scream , I looked down Tori and I met her beautiful gaze , she suddenly bite my clit and I coudn't resist "Ohhhh TORIIIIII!" I said turned on .

"Oh , Jade you're a bad girl" She said as she stopped "What about ... a punishment?" After that sentence I think I was praying Tori with eyes : I loved her wild side . "Lie on your tummy" She ordered and I quickly obeyed . She started to massage my butt and I felt so good , then suddenly I felt a sharp pain and I realized that Tori was slapping my ass .

Harder and harder , making me more wet every slap "You liked it?" Tori said . That hit me hard : Lexy usually talked to me like that . "Yeah" I murmured , she was rubbing my clit with her hand . I was gasping when I felt a hard thing pressing on my entrance "Tori , what's.." I couldn't finish the sentence that a dildo entered inside me "Woow! Fuck!" I screamed .

Tori started to fuck me like she was possessed . "Yes , YES!" I was screaming and Tori was moaning , after a while I said with a sharp voice "I'm close Tori , I'm close!" And then we both came . She gently got out of my cunt and I turned around to see her . She smiled and we kissed . "How long have you had that thing between your legs!?" I asked surprised.

Tori laughed "I came to you with the idea of doing this but then all that happened" I hugged her sweetly . That was so perfect , different from the others times . That time I felt just love , love , love everywhere ... "the things this girl is doing to me" I thought . Tori started to talk " What about Lexi?" "I don't know" I simply said . "Yes , but she'll tell it to everybody" She answered

"Let her do it. Let her tell to everyone that I'm in love with Tori Vega" I got up and I opened the window "I'M IN LOVE WITH TORI VEGA!" I shouted . Tori laughed , oh her laugh was so beautiful "You're crazy!" She told me "Yeah , I'm crazy of you" I whispered as I kissed her . "I love you " She said.I smiled "I love you too" And we fell asleep each one in other's arms.

* * *

**OK! This was chapter 8! Please tell me if you want me to continue this story in a review! :))**


	9. Hidden Truth

**Hey , Hey , Hey!**

**I finally wrote chapter 9! I wanna say that this is the last but one chapter :)**

* * *

Tori's POV

I slowly opened my eyes and I felt good : Jade was hugging me and my face was supported on her chest . I slowly kissed it getting closer to her neck . I started to stroke her thigh and teasing her pussy. She slowly opened her eyes. "Tori..." she groaned , I placed one finger inside her and I started to move it fast . She wide opened her eyes when she realized what was going on .

She pulled my hair and she began to move to try more pleasure . I quickly felt her walls tighten my finger and I heard her groan loud . "Jesus christ , Vega! You don't ever have enough !" She said , making me laughin "I never have enough of you" I said and we kissed .

When we stopped we didn't do anything , we were just watching each other in silence , like if the words could ruin everything . For the first time , since I knew her , her face looked truly happy , so pacific and calm ; my heart warmed understanding that I was the reason of Jade's happyness.

"We have to go to school" Jade said , distracting me from my thoughts . She wore her shirt and a couple of black jeans . I was staring at the ceiling "Are you ready?" I said slowly and scared of making Jade feel uncomfort . "What do you mean?" She asked . I gulped and I stuttered "I mean .. Lexi must had tell to everyone"

She sighed and passed a hand trough her hairs without answering . I worried thinking that I may did hurt Jade "Jade..I didn't want to -" I hesitate with words "It's fine , don't worry babe" She said as she kissed my forehead . She was worried as hell , I could understand it by the flickering in her voice.

_Later at school ..._

The moment was arrived . Jade looked me and I nodded , holding her hand . We were in front of Hollywood Arts and she opened the door . As we entered all eyes were on us and everyone was in silent made exception for the murmurs in the background I felt like I was different and .. wrong , the look of Jade was low and her hand was shaking in mine.

I was surprised .. I mean Jade always had the look of a girl who don't care about what people think , she always has been rude and bad with people in general, instead she was a fragile girl and she usually acted like that because she wanted to be respected .

We went to my locker and Jade's face was a mix of terror and surprise , she looked destroyed and , I daresay , turned upside down . To find out which fold the situation would take, I would have to wait until lunchtime .

LUNCHTIME! :))) (Don't know why I wrote this)

During the morning a lot of people asked us some questions that we didn't answered and when we went to our table we could expect that our friends could do too. So as we sat Andrè and Robbie started to ask everything .

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"Is it true?"

"How long it lasts?"

"When you date the first time?"

"WOW! Calm down , guys!" I screamed , making Robbie and Andre quiet. "We don't want to talk about it right now" Jade said . I looked her "Actually I want to" I told her , she looked me with a begging gaze but at last she surrended "Ok , fine!" She said , I smiled and I started to tell all the story avoiding when we had sex (obviously)

Robbie and Andrè were staring at me interested and amazed . While I was talking though I made a mistake : I talked about when Beck told my parents about me and Jade . After said that I put one hand on my mouth and I turned to see Jade's face , her eyes were wide opened and she looked shocked . "WHAT?" she screamed drawing attention to us .

"Jade I'm sorry , I -" I couldn't finish that I saw Beck getting to our table . I got scared when I saw Jade getting closer to him with anger in her face . I tried to stop her but she pushed me away "Hey , Oliver!" Jade said "Hey , What's up?" Beck said smiling . Jade get raged "How can you smile!? Jesus christ you're so fucked!"

She said while she threw her hot coffee on him . "Fuck!" he said putting his hands on his face . "No jade!" I said . She turned abruptly and she said "You have to give me a lot of explanations!" she pulled me away , leaving a sorrowful Beck and a lots of confused people at enjoy their food.

Jade's POV

I was so angry in that moment. I pushed Tori in the janitor's closet and I closed the door. She looked so shaken and sorry. I moved the hairs from my face "So?" I said . Tori opened her mouth but didn't say anything ."Why didn't you say me?" I asked insistent . "He ... he didn't mean to do that" She whispered . "What are you talking about?I asked you why you didn't say it to me"I said.

"I wanted to protect him" She stuttered. "WHAT?SERIOUSLY TORI?" I screamed "STOP BEING A GOOD AND KIND GIRL. HE DID A HORRIBLE THING!" I said while Beck opened the door "What do you want?!" I asked . "Please Jade" He started "PLEASE WHAT?DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"I was afraid of lose you" Beck whispered . I calmed down a bit but I was still a lot angry "So you thought you could hurt Tori with this excuse!" I shouted  
"Jade please" I heard Tori's cracked voice and my eyes got wet. "Listen, I'll never forgive you for what have you done but I'll go over this just for Tori" I said while I pulled Tori out.

"Jade I-" She tried to say but I picked her from the waist and I kissed her. "I'll never let somebody hurt you" I said and she smiled.

* * *

**This took me soooooo much time and It's even shorter that the others. If you like House of Anubis I wrote a Joy/Amber story call "The battle" (It sounds epic ,doesn't it?) check it out! Please review! :)**


End file.
